


The Emptiness

by Geritashipper123



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, i wrote this for someone, secret santa i never bothered posting, the death isnt all that prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka never wanted to return to iwatobi in the first place. he never wanted to end up in this position. never,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @distinct-dottiness on tumblr as a sectret santa gift, but it never occured to me to upload it until now. XD.

 

The ravenette coughed quietly, clearing his parched throat. At the same moment, his camel, Saba, smacked his lips. Haruka would have to water him soon. Haruka looked up at the kingdom of Iwatobi. He wondered if they had freed his precious water since he had last been here.

 

Whatever. He didn't really care that much anymore. If they didn't he’d just move on.

 

Honestly, he didn't know why he was checking in Iwatobi. He hated the kingdom with a passion. But Saba needed water. He needed food. Well, technically he would always say he didn't need food but-

 

_‘Make sure your careful out there Haru-chan. Take good care of yourself-’_

 

Haru bit down hard on his lip, stopping the memory with pain. He instantly regretted the decision when the dry lip cracked and he tasted blood. _Crap_.

 

Not pausing to consider good or bad omens of any sort, Haruka clicked his tongue and he and Saba entered the kingdom where Haruka’s soul rested forever.

 

* * *

 

His first priority? Claim a ration of water. In Iwatobi, everyone was entitled to one ration of water a day. It was a decent size, but the trick was making it last. Animals had to share with their masters. It was a cruel system in Haruka's opinion. Water should be free.

 

He walked toward the town center with Saba, sighing at the annoyance. Oh well, he’d be a good citizen. He wouldn't draw any attention to himself.

 

No need to visit the palace.

 

After claiming his ration, he tied Saba up in a stable, then went to the nearest eatery and took a seat. He got some meat and waited patiently for it to be served to him.

 

“Ah sir?” Said a voice. Haruka looked up and saw a blonde boy with pink eyes watching him.

 

Haruka sighed “I already ordered.”

 

“No no, I'm not a waiter sir.” Said the blonde boy. He was pretty young. Haruka raised a brow “I'm called Nagisa. I'm a dancer.”

 

Ah.

 

“Which kind?” Haruka asked. Dancers could mean two things, people who actually danced for money, and people who did other things for money.

 

“The innocent kind.” Nagisa responded “I only dance. But you seemed like you needed company.”

 

“Well I'm good” Haruka replied. Nagisa nodded, bowed, and walked away.

 

Haruka sighed again. He didn't want company. He didn't want anyone.

 

(Haruka did _not_ think about green eyes and tanned skin in that moment thank you very much. Because no matter how much he may or may not have wanted them they weren't here)

 

Haruka stayed right up until closing, picking at his food. He didn't do much eating anymore, despite those god damn words.

 

_‘Make sure you're careful out there Haru-chan. Take good care of yourself-’_

 

Ugh. he didn't want to take care of himself. he refused to take care of himself. So if his brain could stop making him so upset by constantly replaying that one phrase, it would be very nice. He wasn’t going to listen.

 

But he took another bite of his food, just so the replay would stop.

 

He wasn’t remembering. And he wasn’t listening to the memory he most definitely was not having. Nope nope nope.

 

With a sigh, Haruka got up.

 

He took 5 steps, but damn there was no even ground in Iwatobi. Iis foot caught on a brick, and something went “pop” in his ankle

 

He gasped, and he heard someone shout as he hit the ground

 

* * *

 

When he woke, he felt warm and safe. For a moment, he thought he had passed into the other world.

 

Warm and safe. He hadn’t felt that way since-

 

_Since-_

 

On instinct, he bit his lip to stop from thinking. There was pain, and he finally registered the pain in his ankle.

 

Oh. He wasn't dead. Shame.

 

“Ah, are you awake?” said a voice. Haruka turned his head to see the dancer from the restaurant… Nagisa? Nagisa! yes, that was the boy's name!

 

Haruka looked over, nodding.

 

“ah… how do you feel?” Nagisa asked next. Haruka shrugged “hurts” he gestured to his ankle. "It should, you sprained it pretty bad.” Nagisa said, putting a small glass of water  next to Haruka “is this your own ration?” Haruka asked. Nagisa nodded. “you can't claim your own unless your present. you really must be new here. oh, and don't worry, your camel got water too.”

 

Haruka sighed. he wasn’t new to Iwatobi, not at all.

 

but he didn’t want to think about the last time he was here. ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

as it turns out, Nagisa was a very good host.

 

he worked at night, so he sat with Haruka during the day. nagisa did all the talking, which was good because haruka wasn’t a big talker.

 

his only concern was Nagisa's roommate.

 

His name was Rei. and he was a palace guard.

 

He made Haruka nervous because he could mention to someone at the palace that there was a traveler at his house. that would be bad.

 

he didn’t want to go to the palace. he didn’t want to see the king.

 

* * *

 

He was at Nagisa’s three days before he noticed it.

 

Haruka wasn’t dumb. He saw the way Nagisa always flushed ever so slightly when Rei touched him. the way Rei looked at Nagisa. the way Nagisa looked at Rei. the way Nagisa's eyes glowed when he talked about Rei- not to mention how OFTEN he mentioned him “oh, Rei made that table. isn’t it nice?” “Rei is picking up meat for dinner today.” “Rei is so smart- did you know he sees the king personally?” (that last one made Haruka REALLY nervous)

 

the two had the hots for each other. majorly.

 

He broached the issue with Nagisa first. but Haruka was never one for subtility

 

“so you do realize you have a huge crush on Rei right?” Haruka said one day.

 

Nagisa squeaked

 

“please don’t say you haven’t noticed. even I noticed.” Haruka said, raising an eyebrow

 

“... Have you ever been in love Haruka?”

 

Had Haruka ever been in love? Ha! What a question...

 

Haruka had been in love. And their love had been so deep and gorgeous and he had never wanted it to end.

 

But all good things do end. Nothing lasts.

 

“... Yea.” Haruka said after a moment

 

“Then you know. You know how terrifying everything becomes.”

 

Oh yes, he did.

 

He totally did.

 

* * *

 

For the next  four days, Haruka tried to get Nagisa to admit.

 

He didn't particularly care about them and what they did, but the tension was annoying him.

 

At one point, Rei sat with him and Haruka even broached the topic with him! And Rei admitted to his feelings even!

 

On the fifth day, the two weren't talking. Haruka was in a pissy mood. The tension was annoying, and he was sick of being in this bed.

 

He watched as they skirted around each other again and he groaned aloud

 

Both turned on him “Haruka? Are you alright?”

 

“I'm fine.” Haruka half growled, “but please, for the sake of my sanity just KISS already!” He groaned.

 

The two stared. And they stared some more. Oh boy.

 

And then they kissed.

 

_Finally_

 

* * *

 

It was another three days before the palace found him.

 

Nagisa and Rei had been a lovey dovey couple and Haruka's ankle was almost healed, he had finally started walking around a bit.

 

And then the guards came. Haruka was requested at the palace.

 

Damn, he had almost escaped.

 

He agreed to go with them after they wore him down with their Persistence. Ugh.

 

He really didn't want to do this.

 

* * *

 

Prince Rin met him in the garden. He came prepared, Rin had two large glasses of water.

 

He’d better give Haruka water for forcing him to come here.

 

Haruka sat across from Rin, not bothering to bow or greet him.

 

“Haru.” Rin said “it's been a while.” Haruka nodded “how have you been? Where have you been? Nowhere interesting?”

 

“What do you want” Haruka finally said “you want something.”

 

“No.” Rin said “I want to make sure you're okay-”

 

“I'm fine” Haruka lied. He wasn't fine. He’d never be fine again. Ever.

 

“Haru.” Rin said. “I'm just trying to help. I promised ma-”

 

“Don't say it!” Haruka snidely snapped. Rin froze “don't… Don't say his name…” Haruka said, losing steam, clenching his fists to stop the memory “don't…”

 

“Sorry” Rin said softly “I'm sorry. But I promised him I would take care of you.”

 

“No you didn't.” Haruka hissed “you found him dead.”

 

“I know” Rin said “but it’s what he would have wanted.”

 

Haruka was shaking now “no. You.. You didn't know him… Don't say you did!”

 

“I did know him.” Rin said “not as well as you. No one knew Makoto as well as you.”

 

Haruka’s sharp intake of breath was when Rin realized his mistake.

 

“Crud. Haru I'm-”

 

Haruka got up and ran.

 

The dam was breaking. The dam broke.

 

Liquid memory flowed into him. He couldn't stop it.

 

Makoto.

 

_Makoto…_

 

* * *

 

  _Haruka remembered the first day he saw Makoto and realized his friend had grown._

 

_Makoto was tall. He had become really muscular._

 

_Makoto was hot. Haruka had blushed like mad when he realized it._

 

_Fuck. He liked Makoto._

 

_~_

_Haruka remembered the day Makoto kissed him._

 

_Haruka had been away on his very first journey. It was his first time seeing Makoto in 7 months._

 

_He had gone inside Makoto’s shop and the very nice glass bowl Makoto was holding (looking back, it probably would have made Makoto quite a bit of money, it was a shame it broke) slipped from his hands and shattered._

 

_Makoto ran over and kissed him square on the mouth._

 

_The two spent the next few weeks happy and in love._

 

_Makoto loved Haruka._

 

_And Haruka loved Makoto_

 

_~_

 

_Haruka remembered the first day he had left Makoto after they got together._

 

_Haruka hadn’t known what he could possibly say to Makoto to tell him he was leaving, Makoto would say he hated him, tell him it was over, that he didn’t want to be with someone who was gone._

 

_Haruka was afraid. and he didn’t have the words._

 

_Lucky he and Makoto never needed them._

 

_“you're leaving again aren't you?” Makoto asked._

 

_Haruka had nodded, bracing himself for the storm-_

 

_“alright! I’ll make sure to help you pack. You can take some nicer supplies- no charge!” Makoto smiled._

 

_Good god Haruka loved this man_

 

_~_

 

_Haruka remembered the day Makoto and him married._

 

_it had been on a whim. it wasn’t even official. they had been sitting around in the afterglow of their lovemaking, talking about forevers and how Makoto never wanted to be apart from Haruka, even if it was just spiritually._

 

_Haruka had pulled out 2 rings from his bag. they were expensive, each with a large stone. one stone was blue, the other was green._

 

_He had given Makoto the green one, and Makoto put the blue one on Haruka’s finger._

 

_They would never be apart again._

 

_~_

 

_Haruka remembered the last time he had left._

 

_Makoto had seen him to the city gate, just like every time. he kissed haruka’s forehead._

 

_“Make sure your careful out there Haru-chan. Take good care of yourself. I love you.”_

 

_Haruka had never been good at telling Makoto he loved him, so he just nodded._

 

_His wonderful Makoto would understand._

 

_Haruka didn't know it was his last chance to tell his husband those words._

 

_They were the last thing Makoto would say to him._

 

_~_

 

_Haruka remembered the day his world crashed around him._

 

_He arrived back in Iwatobi, and he immediately went to Makoto's shop like always._

 

_the door was locked, the curtain pulled tight. it was closed._

 

_Haruka knocked and knocked but there was no answer. he went searching but everyone he asked about Makoto just looked at him sadly._

 

_He ended up at the palace. that was where he found out._

 

_A burglary had gone wrong. someone tried to take Makoto's ring (the only expensive thing he owned). Makoto protected it. The burglar stabbed him to death._

 

_The burglar took the ring anyway. and Makoto was dead._

 

_He had been shown to Makoto’s grave. the much-loved merchant had been buried in the palace graveyard._

 

_Haruka had cried and cried and cried, begging Makoto to come back._

 

_“Makoto, I love you too”_

 

* * *

 

Haruka had ended up at the shop. his ankle hurt. he was crying again.

 

He wanted Makoto.

 

* * *

 

Nagisa found him not too long later.

 

He and Rei took him back to their home, cleaned him up and put him to bed.

 

Haruka cried himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

3 weeks later, Haruka paid a visit.

 

“hi.” he started awkwardly. “I'm sorry I haven’t visited sooner. I just… couldn't.”

 

he sighed “you know, all my talk about being free, and I've just been trapping my memories all this time.” he shuffled, nervous “I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to you. trapping you. you always wanted to be free too right?”

 

“... I’m leaving again tomorrow. I can’t stay. you know me, can’t be in one place. but I promise, I'll come visit this time. i have Nagisa and rei now. and Rin and me are becoming friends again I guess.”

 

he sighed, raising the water he had brought with him  “to love, to life, and to freedom, okay?”

 

he drank deeply and wiped his mouth, staring down at the grave below him.

 

_Makoto Tachibana-Nanase. Beloved merchant, friend, and lover._

 

“I'm glad the carvers agreed to put my name on there too. I go by tachibana too now…”

 

he sighed, relaxed for the first time in years. “I love you Makoto. I'll see you, okay?”

 

Haruka left.

 

_“Make sure your careful out there Haru-chan. Take good care of yourself._

 

_I love you.”_


End file.
